Bargain
by D.Would
Summary: Les bureaux de la rédaction de "Dandy in NY" auraient dû impressionner Blaise Zabini. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le rédacteur en chef a beau avoir des moyens, cela ne relève en rien la qualité au rabais du magazine. Le discours machistes qui y est tenu s'attire les foudres des ligues féministes. L'une d'entre elle est bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire. Pour Loufoca-Granger.


**Posté le : **5 Avril 2013.

* * *

_J'avais promis à __**Delphine**__ d'écrire un Dramione. Je l'ai fait. Enfin, à ma sauce... héhé. Je sais que mes lecteurs habituels du pairing Drarry me tueront mais je le fais pour la bonne cause. Par amour de l'amitié, hey, baby. _

**(*) Bargain :** signifie littéralement « bonne affaire », « prix cassé » « d'occasion » etc. En clair, c'est un peu ce qu'on trouve pour trois francs six sous et on est finalement très content d'être tombé dessus par hasard. C'est également une chanson du groupe The Who que j'adore. Et, autrefois, j'ai hésité à nommer une de mes histoires ainsi, mais je me suis retenue car ça ne collait qu'avec un seul aspect de l'intrigue. Je me suis un peu inspirée de la décoration du lieu de ma précédente fic pour cette histoire.

**(1) Matrioshki :** C'est une série de deux saisons avec dix épisodes chacun. Je l'ai novélisée – c'est-à-dire que j'ai repris du début jusqu'à la fin en ajoutant plein de passages de mon cru, en approfondissant les personnages et en incluant d'autres. Vous pouvez trouver le lien sur mon profil. Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir vu la série pour la lire puisque tout est repris depuis le début et expliqué. Sans doute que ce nom dit quelque chose à certains d'entre vous puisque la série passait sur M6 aux alentours de 2005 (oui, c'est vieux). Donc si vous avez aimé, raté des épisodes, eu envie d'en savoir plus sur untel, ou si vous êtes intéressé par le monde de la prostitution depuis l'intérieur, eh bien, je crois que c'est fait pour vous. Je vous attends sur cette histoire si ça vous dit (et si ma plume vous a convaincu. Héhé, faire de la pub pour sa propre fic dans une autre de ses fics... c'est vicieux).

**Nda :** J'écris ce one-shot au présent pour lui donner un peu de punch et faire ressortir son côté diablement actuel. Il y aura quelques références à ce que j'aime dans la vie, donc préparez votre grand sac en coton pour la chasse aux trésors !

* * *

**BARGAIN***

« _I called it Bargain, the best I'd ever have _». Hermione dodeline de la tête en écoutant les dernières notes d'un tube de The Who s'achever sur un discret grattement de guitare. Elle savoure son café, les yeux levés vers l'immense building qui plonge constamment le café-restaurant dans une semi-pénombre.

Au plafond, la propriétaire a collé une multitude de répliques de vinyles et au milieu – là où il y a normalement l'axe central – on a glissé de minuscules leds donnant l'impression qu'une pluie de lumière tombe un peu partout sur la large pièce aux angles bien nets. Un véritable travail d'orfèvre apprécié de la clientèle, surtout lorsque celle-ci lit un livre ou un périodique.

Hermione se redresse pour tirer de sous son fessier le dernier numéro de « Dandy in NY. » et soupire en contemplant la couverture : les titres d'articles laissent présager une nouvelle apologie du machisme dans toute sa splendeur. Hermione a beau saisir les organismes féministes, rien ne bouge, rien n'est fait. C'est d'une tristesse déplorable de voir que deux pages sont entièrement consacrées à « cinquante façons de faire taire votre femme » et que personne ne sourcille. Les lettres scandalisées, beuglantes et trollages en règle n'ont rien changé de la ligne éditoriale de Dandy in NY. Oh, si peut-être...

Pour répondre à ses accusations de sous-représentation de la femme dans la revue, le rédacteur en chef avait fait une série de photo d'une pin-up servant un énorme gâteau en forme de phallus à son époux qui n'était rien d'autre que Zombie Boy. À la découverte de cette photo, Hermione avait honnêtement hésité entre la jouissance et l'offuscation : elle s'était alors étouffée avec son chocolat chaud.

Tonks – la serveuse très maladroite – s'approche et dépose en tremblant son assiette de mignardises sur la table basse en tek avant de repartir sans oublier de lui souhaiter « _un bon appétit_ ». Son accent british est tout simplement adorable et rappelle à Hermione que finalement, elle n'est pas si loin de chez elle. Tonks est la seule du Bargain ayant vécu toute sa vie en Angleterre : le restant de l'équipe est majoritairement Américaine ou Française.

En effet, le Bargain se vante – et à raison – de présenter une très bonne cuisine gastronomique française à bas prix. Beaucoup se demande pourquoi le Bargain n'a pas un nom frenchy. Ça aurait été plus proche de la thématique générale, mais sans doute très cliché. Hermione mord dans sa religieuse au chocolat et la redépose avec révérence comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit bijou. Le pâtissier de l'équipe est drôlement doué, y'a pas à dire...

L'édito du « Dandy in NY » commence de manière fracassante : une maxime d'Hemingway, quelques mots sur la grande vague de soldes et une comparaison vaseuse avec le vagin desséché de Lisa Minelli. Non, vraiment, ce rédacteur en chef joue dans la finesse. Ça coûte à Hermione de se trimballer avec cette chose dans son sac à main, mais il faut connaître au mieux son ennemi et ses faiblesses pour pouvoir l'attaquer.

Armée d'une plume acérée et de post-it aux couleurs tapageuses, elle note tout ce qu'i redire sur la présentation, les thèmes, le manque de profondeur des rédacteurs, la monotonie des sujets, l'insensibilité face à la cause féministe et le déisme incarné de l'homme.

Au bout de six pages déjà, Hermione suffoque. Une véritable asphyxie intellectuelle. En fait, à bien regarder les pseudonymes des « journalistes » et « chroniqueurs », le magazine n'emploie que des hommes. Et la loi sur les quotas, il se la fout sous le bras ? Le pire est sans doute à venir : en page 7, il y a toujours un bout de roman écrit par le stupide Adrian Pucey. Mais cette fois-ci, Hermione a la bonne surprise de voir qu'un encart publicitaire la recouvre. Le concept du roman-feuilleton d'Adrian a été abandonné ? Ça ne faisait pas vendre ? Hermione jubile.

– Excusez-moi, je pourrai avoir un aperçu du plateau à pâtisseries ?

Trois ce n'est pas assez. Au diable le régime à base de thé au ginseng. Les kilos, c'est la vie. Tonks revient quelques instants plus tard avec un chariot où s'étire une farandole de cupcakes aux allures divines. Le truc avec ces putains de pâtisseries, c'est que si elles étaient des femmes, là, tout de suite, on aurait une myriade de mâles qui feraient du lèche-vitrine. Littéralement.

– Je prendrai celui-là, chuchote Hermione avec gourmandise. Vous saluerez le chef pour moi.

Tonks agite sa pince et dépose le cupcake – avec sa tremblote habituelle – sur son assiette.

– Je n'y manquerai pas, répond la serveuse en repartant d'un ton guilleret vers les cuisines.

Hermione dépose son doigt dans le nappage sucré et le suçote en se disant que, si la vengeance doit avoir un goût en ce moment même, c'est certainement celui-là.

* * *

Les bureaux de la rédaction de Dandy in NY auraient dû impressionner Blaise Zabini. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le rédacteur en chef a beau avoir des moyens, cela ne relève en rien la qualité au rabais du magazine. Depuis quelques mois, la côte de popularité de la revue frôle les profondeurs abyssales et le sentiment de « déjà vu » à chaque numéro s'accentue.

C'est pour redonner un petit coup de frais à sa ligne éditoriale que le chasseur de têtes de Draco Malfoy l'a convoqué ici, depuis Paris. Blaise n'est venu ni pour le voyage tous frais payés (après tout, il a bien les moyens de se racheter une compagnie aérienne), ni pour l'éclectisme se dégageant de la ville ou l'opportunité de travailler dans un cadre purement masculin. Non, il est venu tout simplement parce que ça le fait bander de voir Draco à genoux, sans la moindre idée pour renouveler son concept. C'est assez cocasse qu'il fasse appel à lui alors qu'il l'a viré quelques années plus tôt à renforts de grands coups de pied au cul.

Blaise soupire : il n'est qu'un avant-gardiste incompris. La porte transparente du bureau de Draco s'ouvre finalement. Blaise a bien vu qu'il n'avait strictement rien à faire hormis simuler un important coup de fil. Draco a trop de fierté pour s'admettre qu'il l'attendait et qu'il a pris toute sa journée pour se consacrer à ce rendez-vous.

– Tu peux entrer, dit-il de sa voix traînante. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

Blaise ne prend pas la peine de répondre et ôte son long manteau noir avant de le jeter sur le canapé en cuir capitonné. La décoration du bureau est assez spartiate : Draco veut sans doute se donner un air sérieux alors que c'est un furieux déglingué dans sa tête.

– Tu as tes ébauches ? poursuit Draco.

– Pas si vite, Malfoy. Où sont passées tes bonnes manières ?

Blaise s'installe – non pas sur la chaise au dos droit, mais à la place du patron dans le large fauteuil confortable. Il fait craquer les os de sa main et savoure : ça fait du bien de rentrer au bercail. Après tout, cette revue, c'était un peu son idée à la base.

– Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

Draco semble mordre l'intérieur de ses joues alors qu'il se fait inviter dans son propre bureau. Il ne dit toutefois rien et pose ses fesses sur la chaise en attendant la suite. Cette situation est définitivement jouissive. Blaise calcule, s'amuse, mais jamais ne prend les devants. Il préfère largement que Draco s'humilie tout seul en lui demandant son aide.

– Il paraît que tu es devenu plutôt bon, finit-il par prononcer. Pour écrire des histoires, je veux dire.

– Il paraît, ouais. Il paraît que t'as un paquet d'ennuis et que des associations féministes attendent juste un pas de travers supplémentaire pour te tomber sur le coin de la gueule.

– C'est les bruits de couloirs, ça.

– Des bruits de couloirs qui résonnent jusqu'à Paris ? Tu devrais penser à isoler, mec.

Draco tire son paquet de cigarettes et s'en allume une avec son Zippo : ici, c'est très mal vu de fumer du tabac. Plus clochard, tu meurs. Pourtant, Draco n'arrive pas à s'en débarrasser... même si ici, à New York, c'est plus glamour d'être alcoolique.

– Tu sais quoi ? rétorque-t-il après lui avoir balancé de la fumée à la figure. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de toi.

– Tant mieux parce que tu ne pourrais pas te payer mes services.

Blaise lui envoie un clin d'œil.

– J'ai lu le dernier numéro dans le taxi, reprend-il. Lamentable. Je m'étonne qu'on t'ait laissé publier ce genre de choses aussi longtemps. Un beau jour, un remake de Kill Bill va venir te trancher la tête et ça sera vite réglé. La plupart des nanas deviennent littéralement enragées quand on touche à leur chasse gardée, leur héritage et tout le tintouin.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu les détestes.

– Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais il faut savoir connaître ses amis, et encore plus ses ennemis... Donc, crois-moi que je suis drôlement bien informé. C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as parlé de tampons dans ton canard ?

Draco s'étouffe avec la fumée de sa cigarette et ressemble un bref moment à un dragon enrhumé.

– Pas de blague comme ça avec moi, ok ?

– Comme tu voudras. Mais avoue que la sacro-sainte trinité : muscles – voiture – sport est un peu anecdotique. Les mecs, les vrais, eh bien de nos jours ils veulent d'autres choses... C'était une formule bonne pour l'an trente. Les choses ont changé, Draco. Et si t'es incapable de te renouveler sur le marché, le nombre de tes abonnements baissera aussi rapidement que la dernière érection de ce sacré Queudever.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

– Ah, c'est pas moi le rédacteur en chef, tu te souviens plus ? Au fait, la traduction de l'article sur le Mondial de l'automobile était lamentable.

– C'est moi qui l'ai faite, rétorque Draco, pincé.

– Lamentable, répète Blaise. Ton lexique n'est pas du tout actuel. Tu passes à côté de pas mal de jeux de mots et tu manques clairement de nuances. C'est pas du boulot de pro.

– Blaise, la plaque qui est juste derrière toi t'informe que j'ai réussi à obtenir une maîtrise en français.

– Ouais, bah tu ne fais que de le bafouiller... J'sais pas Draco. Fais quelques choses... Tes phrases sont aussi viellottes que des vers de Charles Trenet. Lis un roman. Baise une frenchy. Prends des cours du soir, j'en sais rien ! Mais fais quelque chose.

– Ecoute, mon vieux, je parle parfaitement français et toi tu n'es qu'un illusionniste de mes deux, un touche à tout qui se permet de faire des réflexions sur des choses qu'il ne connaît absolument pas.

– Ok, j'disais ça pour toi, pour le magazine tu vois... Je n'ai peut-être pas de diplôme de l'école des clowns, mais il m'arrive de lancer quelques blagues parfois. Tu vois le genre ?

– Vas te faire foutre.

Blaise arbore un large sourire.

– Alors, reprend Draco, tu les as ces ébauches ?

Son « vieil ami » lui tend trois dossiers après les avoir sortis de sa mallette : chacun contient les deux premiers chapitres du prochain roman-feuilleton que compte publier Dandy in NY.

Le premier se nomme « Un bébé dans la machine à laver ». Le titre écœure tout simplement Draco, mais une sorte de curiosité morbide le pousse à lire d'une traite l'incipit : une mère célibataire qui a l'habitude de se rendre dans un lavomatic découvre quelques secondes trop tard que son môme est piégé dans un des tambours et meurt noyé, bien qu'un des utilisateurs ait appuyé sur le bouton d'urgence.

Ça s'annonce être un polar très glauque et Draco n'est pas certain de conquérir le cœur du public avec une chose pareille. Quoique le polar du New Yorker avait engrangé pas mal de gains... A voir. Le second avait un nom certainement imprononçable pour un américain moyen et Draco ne daigna même pas l'ouvrir et passa au troisième – le récit du retour d'un soldat de la WWII au bercail.

– Tu ne lis pas « Matrioshki » ?

– A quoi bon ? prononce Draco en s'étirant. Les gens ne sauront même pas comment le dire.

– Tu fais bien la fine bouche pour quelqu'un au bord du gouffre. J'ai entendu dire que ta double page publicitaire a littéralement été bradée. Autant la rentabiliser avec un roman-documentaire sur la prostitution en Europe du Nord.

Blaise pousse l'épais dossier vers le supposé rédacteur en chef et déclare se dégourdir les jambes dans le quartier, en attendant.

* * *

Après avoir traversé plusieurs rues, Blaise Zabini tombe face au Bargain. Il hésite quelques secondes avant d'entrer, attiré par l'ambiance cosy se dégageant depuis la baie vitrée. Il épouse la large pièce rectangulaire du regard : celle-ci borde l'angle d'une avenue très passante si bien que peu de gens s'y arrêtent réellement.

Blaise – en tant que stratège – n'aurait sans doute pas choisi cet endroit pour un restaurant. Il s'assoit sur un fauteuil en cuir et se permet de souffler. Il tapote légèrement le bras de son fauteuil d'un air distrait et une serveuse aux cheveux rose chewing-gum s'approche, crayon en main.

– Vous désirez ?

– Mmh, je prendrai un cappucino... et, une de vos viennoiseries, n'importe laquelle.

– C'est noté !

Elle repart vers le comptoir et lance sa boisson dans l'énorme machine à café produisant un grondement inquiétant. Quelques notes d'un tube indie folk s'échappent du gramophone et le regard de Blaise tombe sur une jeune femme, le dernier numéro de Dandy in NY à la main. Même si elle le lit avec attention, elle semble furieuse.

Blaise savoure le café qu'a manqué de renverser la serveuse sur son pantalon. Il avait remarqué près de Times Square une nana aux mêmes allures sidérées à chaque page. Blaise se demande ce qu'elles penseront de son roman-feuilleton. Bien sûr, il sera publié. De toute manière, tout est publiable comparé aux torchons qu'a servi Andrian Pucey pendant un an.

– Excusez-moi, interpelle Blaise. Je... Vous lisez Dandy in New York, c'est bien ça ?

– Exact, répond-elle d'un air légèrement pincé. Mais je ne partage absolument pas leurs idées c'est...

– Atroce, je sais. Blaise.

– Mmh, Hermione.

Elle lui serre la main, méfiante et derrière eux, la serveuse renverse un plateau. Blaise se crispe et regarde un jeune homme sortir des cuisines après avoir attrapé son manteau. Il ne se dirige ? pas vers l'origine du bruit, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de parfaitement ordinaire.

– Oh, Théo ! Tu t'en vas déjà ? s'écrit sa collègue.

Le jeune homme s'arrête, lève les yeux au ciel et fait volte-face.

– Si tu pouvais dire au vieux fou que j'ai des trucs à faire à la maison. Je... En fait, tout part de travers avec... enfin tu-sais-qui.

– Oui, ton copain.

– Si tu pouvais parler moins fort, ça m'arrangerait.

– Désolé, grimace Tonks. Je... retourne travailler.

– C'est ça, cingle l'autre en franchissant la porte.

Blaise arque un sourcil et redirige enfin son attention vers Hermione.

– Alors, vous n'aimez pas ce que vous lisez ?

– Je déteste.

– Oh, tenez, voici le responsable !

Draco vient d'entrer après avoir jeté un regard dédaigneux à la vitrine. Les doigts de la jeune femme se referment sur sa revue et entreprennent de tabasser avec le rédacteur en chef.

– Vous... N'êtes... Qu'un... Goujat ! s'écrit-elle en faisant des mouvements saccadés.

– Hey, mais de quel droit vous...

– La ferme ! Vous vous rendez compte que depuis des semaines des milliers de gens lisent votre... votre...

– Merde ? tente Blaise d'un ton doucereux. Pas de chichis entre nous, vous pouvez le dire.

– Merci de la solidarité. Bon, j'ai lu le début de Matrioshki. On peut tenter de le publier dès demain...

– Vous êtes... Vous êtes complices ? formule Hermione.

– Et vous vous êtes agaçante, fait remarquer Draco. T'auras qu'à venir demain matin signer le contrat, Blaise.

– Ma plume est tienne tant que tu me casses pas les burnes, Malfoy.

Le concerné s'assoit et commande un café serré après s'être mangé un exemplaire de Dandy in NY dans la gueule. Hermione rassemble précipitamment ses affaires et finit par hurler :

– Vous avez intérêt à changer votre ligne éditoriale ! Je connais des gens très hauts placés.

– C'est ça, et mon père c'est le pape, se moque Draco en enlevant sa veste. Les femmes, toutes des tarées.

Blaise a un léger rire, impatient d'être à la fin de la semaine, lorsque son début de roman sera enfin publié.

* * *

Théodore dépose une généreuse dose de sirop d'érable sur ses pancakes en feuilletant paresseusement son numéro de Dandy in NY. Son ex est abonné. Oui, son ex. Ils ont rompu i peine deux jours, à cause d'un énième malentendu.

Et il faut dire que Théo commençait à se lasser de ses sautes d'humeur à répétition : «_ Je t'aime, mais en fait je préfère qu'on garde nos distances... J'ai craqué sur un de mes équipiers en football. Il est hétéro mais je veux tenter ma chance, tu comprends... Oh, Théo reprends-moi, je n'aime que toi... Tu prends trop de place, je vais aller chez mes parents pendant un temps _». Putain mec, décide-toi à la fin.

Alors Théodore l'avait dignement foutu à la porte (Enfin, en réalité il avait regardé son ex prendre sa valise et appuyer frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Le goujat avait osé lui dire qu'il repasserait la semaine prochaine récupérer ses affaires). Théodore n'a jusqu'ici jamais eu la curiosité de parcourir ce magazine.

À vrai dire, il manque cruellement de temps entre les cours à l'institut de gastronomie et son travail à mi-temps au Bargain. La radio allumée annonce de la pluie sur la ville pour toute la journée. Autant profiter de son congé pour se détendre un peu. Sur la page deux de Dandy in NY se trouvent quelques bons plans, les noms de mannequins en vogue et un petit encadré sur les affres du boy-trendy.

Théodore soupire de déception en regardant les recettes de cuisine sur un hamburger revisité et finit par tomber sur la double page attribuée au roman-feuilleton. Les colonnes serrées contrastent fortement avec le long bandeau ronge surplombant l'entête où le titre apparaît. Théodore porte sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et lit :

* * *

**MATRIOSHKI ****(1)**

Le trafic de la honte

_novélisation à partir de la série télévisée originale_

_crée par Marc Punt et Guy Goossens_

.

.

.

**« **_**La prostitution est un commerce dont l'enveloppe est plus attrayante que le contenu.**_** »**

Moses Isegawa

.

.

.

Première Partie : L'organisation

Chapitre I : « L'argent ou le plomb »

**« Si l'on avait seulement le choix entre savoir et accepter la compromission, ou ignorer et donc vivre tranquillement. Peut-être ne restait-il plus qu'à oublier, à détourner les yeux. Écouter la version officielle des choses, ne prêter qu'une oreille distraite et se plaindre à peine. » **– Roberto Saviano, _Gomorra, Dans l'empire de la Camorra_.

.

.

.

**I**

**_Quelque part, en Belgique_**

Une jeep roule silencieusement à travers les hautes herbes d'un marécage, ses feux illuminant un sentier sinueux. La voiture s'arrête un peu plus loin et quatre hommes en sortent. Le premier – que nous appellerons Raymond Van Mechelen – a les cheveux plaqués en arrière et le nez tordu. D'aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, Ray a toujours détesté son nez. Mais c'est une arme redoutable qu'il a au milieu de la figure : son flair ne le trompe jamais. Et les deux pétasses assises à l'arrière suintent la peur et le mensonge. Raymond s'avance dans la pénombre, son costard bien ajusté sur ses épaules étroites. Le froid le fait rejeter un nuage de vapeur et aussitôt, il a cette irrépressible envie de fumer. À la place, il prend un chewing-gum.

Vincent Dockx, le second homme de l'organisation, force l'une des petites traînées à avancer en la tenant fermement par le bras. Dans sa main droite, il tient un flingue surmonté d'un silencieux. Vincent aurait préféré ne pas le mettre : il a une nette inclination pour le bruit des détonations... Pourtant, cette nuit, il faudra s'en contenter. La discrétion est de mise. Ils ne devraient pas être là. Tous. Vince le sait, mais il le fait pour son père. Papa sera très content lorsqu'il rentrera à la maison, plus tard. Après tout, c'est la seule chose qui compte. Si son père remarquait enfin à quel point il est efficace, il oserait enfin lui confier l'organisation plutôt qu'à ce crétin de Ray. Malheureusement, Ray est son cousin. Son flair, encore une fois, lui avait permis de disposer des bonnes grâces de Papa John. Vincent, lui, rêve juste du jour où il pourra braquer son flingue sur la sale gueule de Ray et lui faire exploser son énorme pif.

Danny Bols – le troisième homme, et pas le moins important – force la seconde petite pute à descendre de la jeep. Ses énormes bras velus encerclent sa taille gracile et la jeune fille pousse des glapissements pitoyables. Danny n'aime pas faire ce genre de boulot. Pourtant, il continue : d'un côté, quitter l'organisation serait se mettre John à dos et reviendrait à un simple suicide ; de l'autre, il s'est attaché à cette petite famille. Vince a beau être un taré instable, ses sautes d'humeur sont toujours particulièrement amusantes. Danny ne voit pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre, désormais. Il est enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans de tristes affaires et cette nuit ne dérogera pas à la règle. Il était dans la jeep : ça suffit pour se faire coffrer par les flics.

– Allez, descends, souffle Danny déjà épuisé par ses heures sup.

Son crâne chauve brille légèrement malgré le noir total. Les portières claquent. Les talons des catins traînent sur le sol recouvert de givre, et sans aucun remords, Danny jette sa proie au sol.

– À genoux, poursuit-il alors que les deux filles sont déjà à terre en train de gémir de désarroi. Reste tranquille.

– I-Il ne va pas les toucher. C'est juste pour leur faire peur, hein ?

Vincent reboutonne sa veste, le doigt toujours sur la gâchette, et se retourne lentement. Le gars qui vient d'ouvrir sa gueule est Mike Simons. Ray continue de mâcher son chewing-gum et lui lance un regard dédaigneux chargé d'avertissements. Mike se tait. Il sait que s'il dit quoi que ce soit d'autre, son compte est bon.

– Tranquille, marmonne Danny à l'adresse des filles.

Mike regarde les deux filles frissonner de terreur tandis que le canon encore froid de l'arme effleure leurs cheveux bouclés. Ceux-ci tombent joliment sur leurs épaules nues en ce pâle début d'hiver. Les premiers flocons crissent sous les semelles de Mike. Ces pompes, c'est John qui les lui a offertes : il paraît qu'il faisait vraiment pitié avec ses vieilles baskets, que ça faisait petit caïd. En somme, pas bon pour les affaires du tout. Il lui arrivait parfois de foutre son jogging difforme en plus de ses chaussures cirées. « _C'est pas correct, comme tenue. Tu ressembles à un de ces putains de Tunisiens_ », lui a un jour dit Vince, après avoir craché un énorme molard sur le bas-côté. Mike est un gars qui n'aime pas les costards, ni les crachats, ni la violence gratuite, donc qui n'aime pas Vince.

Mike est un homme courtaud, n'ayant pas la moindre confiance en lui et la distribuant à tout va aux autres. C'est un peu comme ça qu'il a débarqué dans le cercle étroit des hommes de main de John. Vincent ne cesse de répéter à son père que c'était une très mauvaise idée de l'avoir intronisé, que Mike n'est qu'une sale mauviette incapable. Mike est tout de même resté et mine de rien, avoir un couillon dans l'équipe ça décharge pas mal, surtout depuis que Danny a gravi les échelons. Mike est toujours partant pour les mauvais coups et se plaint rarement : un acteur et une proie du système. Tremblant légèrement, Mike enfonce ses mains gelées dans les poches de son blouson.

– S'il vous plaît, sanglote une des gonzesses.

Vince pointe son arme avec calme et précision vers l'arrière de la tête de la première nana qui contemple l'eau froide et immobile du marécage.

– Laissez-nous, supplie l'autre en tentant de se relever.

– Tais-toi, murmure Danny.

Danny a une façon rassurante de parler à leurs prochaines victimes ou aux macchabées. Quand il est là, les gens ont tendance à se laisser faire plus facilement. Ils ne se débattent pas pendant de longues minutes comme avec Vincent. Non, Danny est un peu le sage de la bande et arrive à tempérer les esprits les plus échaudés. Vince tire et la première fille s'effondre. Celle d'à côté hurle, mais n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une balle se loge dans sa tête.

Répugné, Mike a un mouvement de recul qui n'échappe pas à l'œil scrutateur de Ray. Les deux putes sont mortes, alors pourquoi ça sent encore la peur à plein nez ? Emmitouflé dans son bonnet et son écharpe, Mike a la bouche grande ouverte, trop estomaqué pour prononcer quoi que ce soit. Danny fait demi-tour vers la jeep et Ray s'allume enfin une clope. Il exhale un nuage de fumée après avoir toisé de toute sa splendeur les corps enchevêtrés des poupées russes.

– Tu déposeras la caisse en rentrant et tu diras à Verplancke de remplacer les pneus, prononce-t-il en donnant un léger coup de pied dans l'un d'eux.

Mike se tourne vers lui un moment et n'ose acquiescer. Il a tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Vincent lançant son pistolet dans le marécage. L'eau noire absorbe le flingue et il disparaît sans le moindre bruit. Les phares continuent d'éclairer cette scène macabre et Mike a envie de tous les laisser là, de prendre la briska et de retourner chez lui pour s'y enfermer à double tour. Ouais, c'est-ce qu'il fera...

– Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mike ? demande Ray d'un ton moqueur. T'as envie de t'en faire une ?

Une tache de sang s'étale sur le gravier, là où les deux filles sont allongées l'une contre l'autre, silencieuses dans la mort.

– I-Il ne vient pas avec nous ? interroge Mike en pointant de son gros doigt boudiné le visage blafard de Vincent.

– Non, répond Ray en haussant des épaules. Il sait comment rentrer.

Ray s'approche de la caisse et rentre à l'intérieur. La discussion est close. Mike n'a plus qu'à déposer son gros cul à l'avant et ramener Danny et Ray au bercail. C'était son nouveau job de chauffeur, après tout. Il avait signé pour ça. Sonné, Mike grimpe dans la jeep, démarre et fait marche arrière le long de l'allée sinueuse.

* * *

Théodore contemple le dernier paragraphe et est extrêmement frustré que la suite ne soit pas disponible. Un petit encart publicitaire indique tout de fois que le site de Dandy in NY propose d'obtenir le chapitre suivant sous réserve d'inscription à leur newsletter. Certainement un truc à faire.

Théodore augmente le volume de sa radio et se rend compte qu'un petit vide s'installe. OK, il détestait quand son copain – enfin ex – jouait à la console toute la journée, mais ça faisait un petit bruit de fond auquel il s'était progressivement habitué. Maintenant, rien, que dalle : juste lui dans ce putain d'appartement à tourner en rond.

* * *

Ce matin-là, le Bargain est presque vide, les chaises encore sur les tables. Hermione est agréablement surprise par le contenu et la thématique du nouveau roman-feuilleton, mais aussi sur l'arrivée spectaculaire de la première journaliste de la rédaction. Quel diable a piqué ce « Dracon » – ... mmh, « Draco » pardon – pour l'embaucher aussi rapidement ? Le sourire de Hermione s'élargit quand elle découvre la chronique inédite des tribulations d'une trentenaire qui décide de tout claquer pour traverser l'Inde à pied.

Les descriptions sont exquises, les réflexions bien amenées et la plume légère. Hermione caresse nonchalamment le pelage épais de Pattenrond et attire vers elle son ordinateur portable. Ses doigts sont longtemps suspendus au-dessus de son clavier avant de composer un bref message d'encouragement à cette nouvelle chroniqueuse.

– Oh, on évite de me mentionner ? prononce une voix traînante derrière elle.

En sursautant, Hermione a manqué de faire tomber son laptop de ses genoux.

– Non mais ça ne va pas, souffle-t-elle. On se ne met pas derrière les gens de cette façon.

– Les rares fois où je me mets derrière, c'est pour des affaires un peu plus sérieuses et qui feraient rougir la petite puritaine que vous êtes.

Hermione lui envoie une œillade noire sans pour autant s'empêcher de sourire face à cette remarque graveleuse.

– Vous vous améliorez. Vous voyez que ça fait du bien d'écouter un peu les conseils des autres.

– J'ai juste écouté ma libido. Être enfermé dans un bureau avec que des mecs, ça vous fait virer légèrement nerveux, vous savez.

– J'imagine.

– Au fait, vous vous appelez comment déjà ?

– Quel intérêt ?

– Je vais commander deux frappuccino et vous savez, ils... (Draco fait le geste de signer quelque chose) ils griffonnent le blase des gens dessus, et j'ai pas envie de me retrouver comme un con au comptoir. Quoique je peux toujours vous surnommer Sexy Girl.

– Votre vulgaire rentre-dedans ne m'affecte aucunement.

– Vous ne direz pas la même chose lorsque vous serez ivre de caféine et que le seul mâle à peu près potable sera moi.

Draco s'étire et finit par se lever.

– Moi, c'est Hermione, lance-t-elle par-dessus son épaule avec un léger sourire. Mais Sexy Girl ça me va très bien. Pensez à ajouter un numéro derrière parce que je suis certaine que je ne suis pas la seule que vous surnommez ainsi.

– Votre numéro ? Déjà ? Et après vous m'accusez de faire du « vulgaire rentre-dedans » ! Ah, les femmes... Ce n'est plus ce que c'était.

Hermione retient un gloussement nerveux et reprend sa lecture. Au comptoir, Blaise donne rapidement à Draco son ébauche du second chapitre de « Matrioshki » et s'en va aussitôt, pressé par son horrible timing. Un rendez-vous à Broadway pour l'adaptation d'une de ses nouvelles.

Blaise pousse la porte du Bargain, son frappuccino à la main, et tombe nez à nez avec le pâtissier. Théodore lève le nez de son smartphone et murmure un « Désolé » avant de le laisser passer.

En regardant Blaise s'éloigner le long de l'avenue, la seule pensée qui lui vient à l'esprit est : « _Plutôt pas mal... Non, terriblement canon_ ». Il salue Tonks et passe derrière le comptoir et commence sa demi-journée de travail. En rentrant chez lui, Théodore ne remarque même pas que près de la baie vitrée, deux clients sont restés là à papoter pendant des heures, les yeux brillants.

.

.

.

_Je dédie cette histoire à toutes les auteurs et amies de Dramione qui m'ont embarquée dans cette passion. Cela fait très longtemps que j'ai délaissé ce pairing au détriment d'un autre. Mais on ne peut pas indéfiniment ignorer ses premiers amours... A vous, mes héroïnes : Loufoca-Granger, Malefoy Heartless, Lixouille, Livioute, Mlle Ganou, Lula's Lullaby et bien d'autres encore. Merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez offert alors que j'écrivais mes premiers mots sur ce site. Bon nombre sont parties. La passion et les souvenirs restent._


End file.
